Talk:Kamen Rider Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Diend Complete form Finally a video showing Diend Complete form here it is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwcBjxFQRRs Common flow of articles We should probably try to make editing easier by labeling templates as "Kamen Rider Kuuga" instead of "KR Kuuga". We should also categorize many stray pages to integrate them to the wiki. Finally, we should use appropriate media to highlight our articles. I find navigating through articles here as "manual" and not streamlined or the like. --''Silver Mage 16:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC)'' Epsiodes Should we include episodes of kamen rider series on this wiki? This wiki's featured article Hello, I'm new here. Can anyone made new front page for this wiki? Like using style of this wiki :http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Morphing_Grid:_A_Power_Rangers_Wiki. I think this will make the wiki more neat. Lexbex123 (talk) 11:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123Lexbex123 (talk) 11:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I understand that the suit actors can handle the actions of the Kamen Riders for their portrayal actors. Can the characters' portrayal actors wear the Kamen Rider costumes on Live Concert Stages? Namechange This wiki's name needs to be change to the "Kamen Rider Wiki", as it seems to just be called "Kamen Rider". --MrThermomanPreacher 20:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) why not some news on the main page about the death of the Stronger actor? EmbitteredDemagogue 17:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Front page and navigation header changes I've made changes to Metal Heroes Wiki regarding layout changes due on October 3. Namely, implementing Expanded Wiki Navigation and updating the header links to match up with how Morphin Grid's is done. The same changes need to be made here, but I'm not an admin so I can't do it myself. A minor fix is also needed to the Morphin Grid and Metal Heroes wiki links on the front page. Both are explained here. According to The Morphing Grid in Saban Brands: Saban Brands has recently filed the trademarks Power Rider and Power Rangers Megaforce, which some believe could be future adaptions of ''Kamen Rider'' and Tensou Sentai Goseiger respectively. They should put that there will be an American adaptation called Power Rider! Angel135 (talk) 22:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, we've known about Power Rider for around a year now. No, we don't know anything beyond the name, so it will not be added yet. :According to rumors on the Internet, Power Rider is an adaptation of Kamen Rider Fourze. The Kamen Rider Series has a very serious issue, Kamen Rider Fourze was chosen for adaptation. If you do not believe me, have to search on Google: Saban Power Rider.? Angel135 (talk) 16:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) : Wizard Logo for front of the page the wizardriver logo shouldn't be the logo/symbol for wizard on the front page. so here is wizard's magic circle to replace such symbol. hope you fix it. Rockara (talk) 23:12, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the better logo, I have merged the two files and the new version is the one that will be used. Wiki logos Could somebody edit the wiki links gallery on the front page? Adding this code will eliminate the blue background on the logos. Power Rider is Fourze Power Rider is Kamen Rider Fourze: http://www.jefusion.com/2011/09/sabans-power-rider-is-kamen-rider.html They put next to Fourze to Power Rider. On page Power Rider characters put on the page Power Rider (Rider). Angel135 (talk) 21:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :You may want to look at your sources a little more clearly, that one saying Alex Heartman was to be the the actor of the Power Rider said that the poster had some doubts, most likely from and outside source without anything to back it up. That Jefusion link also was just theorizing. It did not solidify Fourze or any other Kamen Rider. ::What about Power Rider is Decade will that do? :::Again, that is guessing. The only bit of information that has actually been revealed so far is that Saban had Power Rider copyrighted. ::::Check the date on that link as well. 09/2011 is almost a year and a half old. And the fact it is listed as a rumor. Digi is right - all we know is the term Power Rider is copyrighted, that's all. ::::Yup he's right, for all we know, Power Rider could be a just a vehicle toyline for PR or nothing at all. ::::No sense in fretting over things that may not even happen kid. Aldo The Fox (talk) 23:53, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Saban's Power Rider - Angel135 News News about Saban's Power Rider: 1. The Trademark Registration in Power Rider article, there is a picture with Times New Roman font that says "POWER RIDER". So I did my own photo editing for Kamen Rider Wiki. 2. They say a French Tokusatsu page gave a little more information about Power Rider. 3. The French site said the series would be adapted from Kamen Rider Fourze. 4. I think Saban is expected that sufficient material KR Fourze to adapt. 5. And on K.R. Dragon Knight, say that Saban bought the rights to Kamen Rider Dragon Knight because Adness the he lost. Angel135 (talk) 20:49, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Super Hero Taisen has already happen I think you should remove Super Hero Taisen from the main since the movie has been released last year so this needs to be changed by another thing. AngryGodzilla (talk) 16:38, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I intend to replace Super Hero Taisen with the upcoming Super Hero Taisen Z, but I'm waiting for an actual image from the movie to pop up, preferably one of Riders, Sentai and Space Sheriffs together, that shouldn't take too long now. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 13:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: I could always cobble together an image from the existing NEW photoshoots. However, do note that we'll be moving ALL non-franchise-titled crossovers to Tokupedia. So at best the image here will be at the corner top right. ::::We still need to replace Taisen with something else on the slider. Question is, what? We already have the latest Movie Wars, the current Rider series, and the original one. Maybe that new hot battleride game? Kaijin Pages in Disrepair On a recent browse through the wiki I have found quite a glaring issue: the fact that there is not a stable tempate for the Kaijin pages; or at least there doesn't seem to be. For example: the Spider Man page has a detailed and clear cut article, with headings on each topic. However, other pages like Magma Dopant and even many of the new Inves pages have articles where all the information is bunched together as a single paragraph, which makes finding out any information from the pages a chore. Is there a Kaijin template for the Wiki? I might be missing something here. yao l. 03:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :As for page template, like we have on RangerWiki, we have not set those up here yet. Basically, for the standard Monsters of the Story, it should include the season heading template, the MonsterInfo template, short description, and then the sections for History, Personality, Modus and Arsenal (basically a powers and weapons section), Notes (Portrayal and Behind the Scenes go here), and then (if dealing with Black RX, ZO, J, Ryuki, Masked Rider, Dragon Knight, or any possible future adaptation works) a See Also section. Feel free to expand where neccessary. :Thanks for the help. :yao l. 16:57, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New RiderBattle Template After figuring some things out, I was finally able to create a version of the RiderBattle template with the Adaptation Riders. You can check it out here. Feel free to edit it as much as you need to. --RedLegend1 (talk) 03:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Slider Shouldnt the Gaim and wizard movie be replaced with the Gaim movie in the front pageArtunism (talk) 20:34, May 27, 2014 (UTC) A well-needed Kiwami Arms Main Page update Umm....... Can an admin update the main page to show Kiwami Arms rather than Kachidoki Arms? Devinpokemontrainer (talk) 14:21, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Done Aldo The Fox (talk) 16:21, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Update Can you update the Gaim part from Kiwami Arms to,an advertisement for the final episode? Devinpokemontrainer (talk) 00:59, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Slider template update I updated Template:Slider with new pictures, but the changes aren't exactly reflected on the slider on the main page. Can an admin republish the main page to check if the changes made to the slider work? Gokyr586 (talk) 10:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: The changes have been reflected. Gokyr586 (talk) 10:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :That's more like it! No empty black space. Thanks a lot! Update main page Can one of the admins update the main page by changing Ghost to Ex-Aid. --Senjuto 02:23, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :I feel like we should also alter the Ultraman wiki link, anyways, check out this more complete version that I found:http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Wiki Legognocchi101 (talk) 19:01, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::That one used to be part of the hub until it was booted out because of issues with the admins there. I'm not too clear on the full story. :::Can Ex-Aid be changed to Build on the main page please? --Senjuto 10:20, September 4, 2017 ::::The site needs updating again to reflect Zi-O--Senjuto 04:01, December 26, 2018 (UTC) :::: :::: The site needs to be updated to reflect Zero One. Senjuto 00:30, October 22, 2019 (UTC) OOO and Zero-One logos I think the OOO symbol entirely should be replaced with this symbol I mean it's been a few years that it's been confirmed that the TaToBa symbol is OOO's official symbol. Also, can someone replace the Zero-One symbol with the faceplate here? It was on the ridewatch version of Zero-One so it's his official symbol. Slider Can the slider be updated for the Geiz V-Cinema and Reiwa The First Generation Uchu40 (talk) 21:55, November 20, 2019 (UTC)